


Bound

by black_rose4



Series: Seeing Red [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4





	Bound

“Remember ta tell me if anything gets too much for yer, kay?”

Reif waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah. I remember. If I need you to stop or switch things up I’ll let ya know. If not, keep fucking going.”

With her confirmation Nerri began securing the ties around her wrists, making sure they were well and truly tight before sitting back to admire her work. Reif was spread before her, hands tied above her head and secured to the poles of the headboard. Nerri sat between her thighs, spreading her legs and giving her a beautiful view of her cunt, already wet with her arousal. She ran an appreciative hand up Reif’s thighs, nails scraping on the way back down, eliciting a low moan from the elf.

“Fuck ya look hot like that. Ya got any preferences on whatcha want me ta do first, or are ya leaving that all up ta me?” Her nails continued to score down her thighs, leaving red lines in their wake.

Reif hissed out another moan. “Do whatever the fuck you want with me. Just if you’re gonna fucking tease me at least _touch_ me whilst you do it.” Nerri’s hand danced up her inner thigh, so close and yet not close enough.

“If yer think I’m doin that then ya clearly don’t understand how teasin works.” She chuckled as she watched Reif squirm underneath her. Nerri’s hands moved from her thighs, drawing patterns down Reif’s torso with her nails. She traced the lines of her vallaslin, following them down her chest to trace the curve of her breasts. Her mouth followed after, sharp teeth nipping at her skin, each nip drawing a sharp intake of breath from the elf beneath her. Nerri spoke against her skin. “See, the whole point of teasin is ta wind ya up until yer beggin for yer release.” Her lips moved to Reif’s ear, tongue snaking out to lick along the shell and drawing a shudder from her. “And that’s what yer gonna do.”

Reif strained against the ties at her wrists, itching to direct Nerri to somewhere else, somewhere that would actually ease the pressure between her thighs. Nerri shot her a hooded glance, pupils large with desire. She held Reif’s gaze as her tongue shot out again and trailed up the length of her ear, Reif’s eyes closing as another shiver ran down her spine. Nerri grinned, pleased with her reaction, before closing her teeth around the tip of her ear. Reif’s eyes shot wide open and she hissed a curse before urging Nerri to keep going. Her chuckle rumbled in Reif’s ear as she continued, all but chewing on her ear, tongue trailing behind to sooth the sting she left behind.

“Ya know,” said Nerri after a few moments, “I’m pretty sure yer pussy tastes better than yer ear.” Her fingertips trailed down Reif’s stomach. “So if ya don’t mind, I’m gonna leave yer ear be for now.” Reif chuckled softly, her laughter trailing off as Nerri’s fingertips teased along her hipline, trailing through her curls before leaving them again.

“I’ve told ya already, do whatever the fuck ya want with me.”

Nerri said nothing as she moved from Reif’s ear, mouth trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down her body as she worked her way lower. Reif squirmed beneath her as her lips locked around a hard nipple, erect from her arousal and the feel of Nerri’s skin against hers. Her teeth took the metal through her nipple between them and tugged gently but sharply to make sure she had Reif’s attention. Reif watched her tongue flick over each nipple in turn, lathering one with attention before swapping to the other, fingers still playing along her hipline, driving her crazy with need. _Just a little lower._

She hissed a curse when Nerri’s fingers finally stopped their torment and moved to her cunt. Nerri ran a finger through her folds, her finger coming up slick with her excitement, then drew it into her mouth and licked it clean. She hummed her approval when her taste hit her tongue. “Fuck you taste good.”

Her finger returned to Reif’s wetness, finger finding her clit and drawing circles around it. Reif’s hips bucked up, nudging Nerri’s finger to where she wanted it. She moaned in satisfaction as she rubbed her, starting slowly with lazy motions before picking up the pace, Reif’s moans increasing in volume as Nerri’s pace increased. “Am I gonna have ta gag yer an all?” Nerri smirked at Reif, her hand never stopping its ministrations.

“That’s hardly a threat ya know.”

She kept going, fingers never slowing, until she felt her tighten. Reif seemed to stretch out, feet digging into the bedding below her as she pushed her hips up, torso stretching out and back arching upwards. Her legs shook slightly, a string of curses both in elven and common leaving her lips as Nerri’s hand moved away from her, leaving her teetering on the edge of her orgasm. “Are you fucking with -”

“I think it’s time for yer gag, don’t you?” Nerri jumped off the bed and rummaged around on the side, coming back up with a gag, as promised. She straddled Reif’s torso and waited until Reif opened her mouth obediently. She bit down on the ball-piece and let Nerri secure the strap behind her head, making sure she was comfortable before kissing her way back down Reif’s body. She murmured against her skin, “See? That’s much better. Now if yer good I’ll let ya come, okay?” Reif nodded her confirmation silently and Nerri grinned up at her. “That’s ma girl.”

Nerri held her gaze as she trailed wet kisses down her stomach, dancing around her crotch and skipping to her thigh. She nipped at her skin, biting and sucking so she left lovebites up her inner thighs, a reminder of their evening that she would be able to wear for a few days more.

It was only when Reif was well and truly squirming beneath her that Nerri finally returned to her clit. She made no pretence of tormenting her anymore. Her tongue was insistent, lapping at her eagerly. She read Reif’s every moan, every twitch, learning where to apply more pressure and make her squirm. Reif was sensitive, Nerri discovered, something she instantly decided to use to her advantage. Nerri kept her legs spread as she devoured her, fingers spreading the hood around her clit to expose more of the sensitive nerves to her ministrations. Even with the gag to quieten her Reif’s moans were loud. Nerri wondered, somewhere in the back of her mind, how loud she would be if she took out the gag. Part of her wanted to take it out and find out, but she was enjoying this far too much and clearly so was Reif, if the slickness running down Nerri’s chin was any evidence of that.

Even Nerri lost count of how many times she’d made Reif come by her mouth alone - well, there were a few fingers, but she wasn’t fully counting those right now, simply licking them clean - but she was sure it was in double figures already. She kept going, seeing how long it would take to break Reif, to make her give in and finally want to touch her, to tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her to her.  When her thighs squeezed around her head and awkwardly nudged her away, Nerri knew she’d done it.

She eased up Reif’s body and gently removed the gag from her mouth, allowing her to speak again. “Ya alright there?”

“I want you.”

Nerri said little as she untied the ropes from around Reif’s wrists, easing her down and checking she was fine. Reif nodded quickly before her hand fisted in Nerri’s hair, pulling her to her. She tasted herself on Nerri’s tongue, moaning into her mouth at her heady taste, mumbling incoherently.

_I - nuvenin. Ma - I need. I - nuvenin._

“If ya want me then have me. I’m not exactly stopping ya.” Nerri chuckled as Reif’s mouth moved from hers and began nipping down her throat, leaving bite marks in her wake. She quickly moved to her breasts, repeating the action and biting her way across her flesh. Her hands ran down her back, nails scoring her skin, before settling on her buttocks and pulling her close, hips grinding against Nerri’s.

Reif nipped at her ear as she spoke. “Then get your pretty little butt up here and sit on my face.” She heard Nerri chuckle before she moved to straddle Reif’s head, leaning down quickly to kiss her before releasing her mouth and guiding her head towards her cunt. She didn’t need further prompting. Reif buried her face in her, devouring her and working her clit over and over again. Her tongue ran between her folds, humming into her at her heady taste. Her scent filled her nostrils, so intoxicating, just like her. Reif’s hands grabbed at her buttocks, nails biting her flesh as she held her close and encouraged her hips to rock against her mouth. Above her Nerri’s grin began to waver, cracking as her thighs shook around Reif’s head and she hissed her pleasure.

Nerri’s legs shook slightly when she moved from Reif’s face, lying next to Reif on the bed and claiming her mouth again with her lips. Nerri ran a hand down Reif’s front, nails dragging down between her breasts, over her stomach and ending at her hipline. “You worn out yet?”

Reif grinned. “Is that a serious question?”

Nerri returned her smile. “Stay right here. I’ll be a few secs. I want ya ta wait for me on yer hands an knees with that butt high in the air, kay?”

She slapped a hand against Reif’s buttock as she got off the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her cheek reddening before returning to her task. Reif scrambled to her knees and waited, as instructed, on the bed for Nerri to return, eagerly anticipating what she had planned for her.

She ducked her head and looked between her legs to where Nerri stood at the foot of the bed. She was stood securing the last of the ties around her hips, making sure the belt was on right. “Ya sure you want me ta fuck ya like this?”

Reif nodded, “Would I have suggested ya use the strap-on in the first place if I didn’t want you to do it? Now stop grinning like that and fuck me with that thing already.”

Nerri re-joined Reif on the bed, chuckling at her impatience. She always loved it when they squirmed. It meant she was doing things right.

She muttered under her breath and Nerri swatted her rear. “Do I need ta gag ya again Reif?” When Reif said nothing she finished preparing herself, lubricating the shaft to make sure things went smoothly for them both. “You ready?”

“When you are.”

She took a moment to ready herself, lining herself up at Reif’s entrance and making sure both she and the tip were wet enough. “Ready?” She began easing in when Reif nodded, one hand guiding her in whilst the other gripped her hip, stopping her from squirming away like she tended to do when she became sensitive, a sometimes annoying though involuntary habit of Reif’s. The elf groaned quietly as she entered her, hands fisting in the bedding beneath her, biting her lip to muffle her cries.

Nerri entered her with ease, the elf holding still for a moment when she was all the way in to let Reif adjust to the intrusion and relax. She ran a comforting hand down her back, gentle fingers trailing down her spine. Her lips followed after, kissing where she could reach without jostling Reif. Her hips drew back when Reif nodded for her to continue, hand moving from her back to grasp her other hip as she thrust in and out, driving into her again and again. Her moans grew in volume as pleasure began to coil in her stomach, tightening and releasing in a burst of satisfaction over and over as Nerri pounded her. Behind her, Nerri’s hips never faltered. She set a strong pace, never one to miss an opportunity to demonstrate how good her hips were. She ate up all the moans which slipped past Reif’s lips, the colourful array of curses she spouted, the arch of her back as she pressed herself against Nerri’s hips to take more in. Nerri bit her lip at the sight of Reif’s arse pouted in the air as she took her, so perfect she couldn’t help but grab at it as she thrust, nails leaving red marks in their wake.

They kept going until both of their legs gave out. Reif’s went first, the elf landing face-first on the bed whilst Nerri laughed at the sight before her. Nerri followed shortly after, her legs giving out when she moved from her place on the bed. She undid the straps around her waist and slipped off the strap-on, setting it on the side and then joining Reif at the top of the bed.

Nerri offered her arm to Reif, drawing her close when she laid her head on her chest. “I’ll take the glazed look in yer eyes as ya enjoyed that, shall I?”

Reif nodded lazily, her hair tickling Nerri’s chest as she did so. “Mmmhmm. Very much so.” Nerri’s soft chuckle rumbled through her chest, the sound reverberating through Reif’s ears. A comforting hand trailed down Reif’s arm, running over her shoulder and down her back, then returning and repeating its path. Nerri traced along her vallaslin, following the dark swirls that littered Reif’s freckled skin.

She pushed sweat-slick hair away from Reif’s forehead and pressed her lips to it, her touch gentle. “I’m glad. Can’t have people thinkin I dunno how ta satisfy someone.” Reif looked up at her and she chuckled again, quickly dismissing it. “Nah, ya know it’s not like that.”

Reif mumbled a noise of confirmation into Nerri’s chest, snuggling closer to her, her arms drapsed over the elf. Nerri smiled down at her and drew her to her, kissing the top of her head before closing her eyes and letting the lethargy currently threatening to take her settle in.


End file.
